Forum:General discussion (About HHN)
Hello Non luget impii. (talk) 18:37, May 13, 2017 (UTC) Hello? Hi! when you post, can you please put four of these: ~ next to the post. Because it does this: Non luget impii. (talk) 18:50, May 13, 2017 (UTC) Ok Like This?Luigi18512 (talk) 18:52, May 13, 2017 (UTC) Yep. So, what's your dream lineup this year? Non luget impii. (talk) 18:53, May 13, 2017 (UTC) Have to go watch Eurovison now sorry, probably be back on the wilki tomorrow now. Please hope for UK to win! Non luget impii. (talk) 18:57, May 13, 2017 (UTC) Good morning! So, what's on the agenda today? Non luget impii. (talk) 09:26, May 14, 2017 (UTC) Idk im going to universal today but before i do im hoping to work on Dusk till dawn. Also universal already started building the facade for sprung tent 2 Did u do the things for the pics? Actually im gonna look at all the pages and fix some things. I was out shopping, sorry. Anything I can do? Non luget impii. (talk) 14:01, May 14, 2017 (UTC) Idk im just updated some pages and makiing them a bit neater. Did you finish doing the things with the pics? I finnished all but two of the pics, it depends how many of them are still on the wiki. Non luget impii. (talk) 14:23, May 14, 2017 (UTC) Ive got school tommorow so im prob gonna be less active The facade for Sprung tent 2 is already being built. RUmors say that its gonna be a crossover sequel house. Im excited. Should three dimentional be spelt on the wiki 3D or 3-D? (I kind of want the Ring to get a house at some point, but with the sequal bombing it's unlikely) Non luget impii. (talk) 15:04, May 14, 2017 (UTC) The ring was in all night die in take 2 but universal got in trouble for it because they didnt own it so they had to get rid of some things so i doubt they ever will because of that Yea, but I would like to see an actual licensed house of it some day. So 3D or 3-D? I always write 3-D I favour 3D. I'll look at the map for HHN 25 and see how it is spelt in Alice and use that. Non luget impii. (talk) 15:10, May 14, 2017 (UTC) Look at the 2000 map at anxietyLuigi18512 (talk) 15:13, May 14, 2017 (UTC) It should probably be on a case by case basis then as in 2015 it's spelt 3D by in 2000 it was 3-D. Non luget impii. (talk) 15:19, May 14, 2017 (UTC) OkLuigi18512 (talk) 15:22, May 14, 2017 (UTC) Btw is anyone else active on this wiki?Luigi18512 (talk) 15:22, May 14, 2017 (UTC) Nope. Just the two of us. Non luget impii. (talk) 15:26, May 14, 2017 (UTC) The last user other than the two of us edited in last March (to the best of my knowlege) Non luget impii. (talk) 15:28, May 14, 2017 (UTC) RIPLuigi18512 (talk) 15:29, May 14, 2017 (UTC) Don't know why it's been abandonded like this thought, I don't think anyone was editing during HHN26 either. Non luget impii. (talk) 15:32, May 14, 2017 (UTC) Ten who made the exorcist and krampus pagesLuigi18512 (talk) 15:35, May 14, 2017 (UTC) Sorry. To find March, I filtered out all edits by logged in users, they were logged in. It was a user called Sammers8888. Non luget impii. (talk) 15:38, May 14, 2017 (UTC) So there is another guy editing?Luigi18512 (talk) 15:41, May 14, 2017 (UTC) They last edited on the 2nd of March this year. Non luget impii. (talk) 15:43, May 14, 2017 (UTC) So before Ahs was even annonced great...Luigi18512 (talk) 15:44, May 14, 2017 (UTC) Anyway, what would be your dream lineup this year be? Including AHS. houses or scare-zones or both Houses Hr Bloodngutz retuens The wall by pink floyd in 3D RUns return Shining A house with every room being a house from a past year and features every house. Obvi has multiple exits. IT Final Destination A house like cold blind terror and pitch black Ahs Scarezones Seven Apocolypse: Has four horsemen Slender Seven the Kevin Spacey movie? or 7 Non luget impii. (talk) 15:57, May 14, 2017 (UTC) 7Luigi18512 (talk) 15:59, May 14, 2017 (UTC) Mine would probably be: Icon= Eddie Houses = Run 4, Nightingales with a Russian Civil War theme (to commerate 100 years), Resident Evil 7, AHS, Castle Vampyr: The Reawaking, another original, Hellraiser, The Shining and Vamp 56' Scare-zones = I have no idea. My icon would be Hr Bloodngutz because he is cool and i havent seen him in a house since i was 7 ;-; Would he particually sell tickets to the general public though? Or would they have to suround his involvment with IP's like with Chance. Non luget impii. (talk) 16:16, May 14, 2017 (UTC) I mean he IS a horror movie host XD so its kind of obvious My point is that, without a good marketing campaign (Talking pre-2012 levels) most of the general public wouldn't know who H.R. Bloodngutz was and get confused. Surrounded him with Ips and say that Hr. Bloodngutz is coming back and your gonna be the star of his first broadcast Like how Chance was barely in her own adverts? That could work. No one knows who Eddie is either tho He's a bloke with a chainsaw who likes to kill people, what more do you need to know? Anyway, there might not be an icon this year. Non luget impii. (talk) 16:47, May 14, 2017 (UTC) Same with H.r Hes an insane Horror host thats it XD We're getting nowhere with this convesation so I suggest we stop talking about it before it turns into an argument. I sort of believe we could not be getting an icon this year, because it fits a formula started by Lady Luck: anniversary year, controversial icon (Lady Luck), no icon, anniversary year, controversial icon (Chance) True but people loved Jack and Chance so i doubt they wont. Plus 2012-2014 was known as some of the worst years Anyway gtg so bye Have a nice time! (I believe that she was controversial because of how many people hated her house and scare-zone last year) HEr house sucked and btw im leaving in 10 minutes her scarezone was ok WOrst house EVER >:( That's why there could not be an icon this year, due to the backlash. Non luget impii. (talk) 17:28, May 14, 2017 (UTC) Btw why do u want eddie to be the icon why dont you want him to be the icon when you actually are going I just said that because there was alot of speculation (at the begining at least) that Eddie would be the icon this year. I actually have no idea who is could or should be. Other than Bloody Mary of course, but that's never going to happen so long as Bobbie Weiner is alive. Breaking News Bobbie Wiener killed by Dr. Mary Agana so that she can return YAYAYYAYAYA! Non luget impii. (talk) 18:34, May 14, 2017 (UTC) Anyways gtg so seeya Have a nice trip! Non luget impii. (talk) 18:38, May 14, 2017 (UTC) And back. Btw i saw the facade for sprung tent 2 behind some trees and saw something next to the sprung tents that could be something. It was rocks with tree roots growing in them. Also went in my Hhn 21 shirt :) Neat! Had school. Do you think we could be seeing a reimagining of the What Evil Has Taken Root? theme from HHN23? I had school today too :D and idk that would be cool. Kinda looked like the stuff in banshee lair I deleted a page because there were 2 pages for the same house And another one' Sorry for my inactivity yesterday. I had important almost beating the Legend of Zelda: The Breath of the Wild things to do XD yea i gtg to school Hey u there i have a theory on the icon Go ahead. Wait im thinking about it but im having 2nd thoughts. I thought is may be cindy but idk Yea i deleted a bunch of stupid theories i have relating to the Ifrit twitter like what the boxes in the pic mean and that in the checkmate tweet Bishop and King were capitalized indicating Alien cause Bishop was a character and something Steven King but yea most of them were stupidLuigi18512 (talk) 01:46, May 18, 2017 (UTC) Being in Ifrit's tweet has been the highlight of my short time in the HHN fan community. Non luget impii. (talk) 18:39, May 18, 2017 (UTC) Ik i saw you XD btw i dindt even know there was a fan community until i saw the history of HHN by Dr. Jimmy :D Dood Shining confirmed :D :D :D :D :D :D :D Im so F###ing excited i love the Shining Never seen it, so my reaction is meh. It is cool to get a King based haunted housw thought, even if it is an adaptation. Updated the HHN27 timeline and created a page for Hollywood this year. Only thing I'm waiting on now is for Singapore to make a move. What do you think would be better Ahs or Shining If the shining is in a sprung tent im gonna be super dissapointed I'm slightly leaning towards AHS, for the simple reason that I like anything to go with magic or witchcraft, and so I'm quite excited to learn how the Coven portion works out. Halloween from HHN24 was in a Sprung tent thought and that tied House of the Year, with the other Sprung tent house that year: Dollhouse of the Damned. True and im finally happy tat in over a month universal finally realeased the 2nd house And the Ifrits most recent post says Ashes to Ashes maybe like Orfanage: Ashes to Ashes ? Im still gonna say the icon is Cindy but thats prob not the case. HAd to delete another page that had 2 pages Screamhouse Ressurection I'm on my personal laptop now, as my mum needs the main one. It's quite slow and so I might not as make as many edits. Thats ok I think the ashes to ashes thing makes guessing Cindy far to obvious, so I think it's just teasing something from HHNXX namely Catacombs. True i think the most likely thing to return from that year is Catacombs but the one im hoping for is Hades cause it is one of the first houses i actually remember I do hope it means Cindy however, as one of my other loves is creepy little girls (in a non sexual way). I don't think that would be cryptic enough for Ifit though. Maybe thats what he wants us to think (probably not tho) Maybe it's a double bluff. What house are you hoping to come back (has to be original) Sequel or direct repeat? Both (this is pure wish fufillment) For a direct repeat, I would like to see an exact recreation of Hellgate Prison from XIV, to see if it still holds up outside of nostalgia. For a sequel, I would like to see another Alice in Wonderland based house (public domain count?) or another Orfanage. Direct repeat for me was the original People under the Stairs house because of how intense it was and i loved the movie. For a sequel i would enjoy another house like Hallowd Past and 25 years of Monsters What I would love would be, in 2020, for the 30th anniversary to feature an uber house like 25 years of Monsters and Mayhem, but with one room from a house from each year. So the first one would a entry room, the second room would be Dungeon of Terror, the third room would be People Under the Stairs etc... Yay that would be cool For a random question, would an independant Maryland and Delaware join a NUSA consisting of Upstate New York, New Jersey and Pennslyvania, or would they join a new Confederate States of America? It's for a project I'm working on Non luget impii. (talk) 18:31, May 20, 2017 (UTC) Idk Your'e the American here but, ok I accept that. Yea but im not even in High School yet XD I'm sorry for assuming things of you. I just came up with the idea of a vaugly post-apocolyptic USA that has split up into several countries the most original of which was that Oklahoma, Kansas, Nabraska and Iowa would form one nation that disputes Missouri with a new CSA that would have Kentucky and West Virginia. Also the whole NUSA thing. Thats cool. Is the project for school or are you writing a book? It mostly consists of me drawing the borders of the various nations onto maps I have printed out and one Notes page with a list of the countries and the capitals. It's completely in my spair time. Whan to know more? (There is no timeline, it just sort of poofed into existance) Sure its more interesting than what i do in my spare time which is playing games and watching youtube This is going to be quite long. (Marvel or DC?) Idk the comics that much but judging by how Marvel Superhero Island is the best Island in Islands of adventure Im gonna go with Marvel In this alternate Universe (AU) the USA has split up into many different countries. Also it takes place in modern times, as if they split tommorow. The countries are: *The Confederate States of America (CSA). Capital: Atlanta. Southern pride without the slavery. Disenfranchises blacks but is still surprisingly advanced thanks to the New South's booming urban centres. Consists of Virginia, West Virginia, Maryland, Delaware (both autonomous), North Carolina, South Carolina, North Florida, Tennessee, Kentucky, Alabama, Mississippi, Louisiana (autonomous), Texas and Arkansas. Missouri is disputed territory between it and The GPR. *The Republic of South Florida (RSF). Capital: Miami judiciary, Orlando legislatively and executive. Split from the CSA soon after its birth. Consists of the approximate lower half of the Florida peninsula and the Keys. *The New United States of America (NUSA) Capital: Philadelphia. All that's left of the old USA. Consists of the States of New Jersey, Pennsylvania and New York (-New York city and Long Island) successor *The Independent federation of New York and Long Island. Capital: New York. Exactly what it say on the tin. Consists of Westchester, Bronx, New York, Richmond, King's, Queen's, Nassau and Suffolk counties of New York State. *The Republic of New England. Capital: Boston. An independent republic formed by the states of New England. Constants of the States of New Hampshire, Vermont, Massachusetts, Connecticut, Rhode Island and Maine. *The Great Plains Republic (GPR). Capital: Kansas City (de Jure), Wichita (de facto). Federation of various states on the Great Plains. Consists of Nebraska, Kansas, Oklahoma and Iowa. Disputes Missouri with the CSA. *The Great Lakes Federation (GLF). Capital: Chicago. A federation of various states bordering or near the Great Lakes. Consists of Minnesota, Wisconsin, Michigan, Illinois, Indiana and Ohio. *The Republic of Dakota. Capital: Bismarck. Consists of North and South Dakota. Thinking of joining the GPR. *The Federation of Rocky Mountain States (RMS). Capital: Denver. Consists of Colorado, Wyoming, Montana and Idaho. *The Republic of Cascadia. Capital: Portland. Consists of Washington and Oregon. *The Republic of California. Capital: Sacramento. Consists of California and the Mexican States of Baja California and Baja California Sur. *The Independent state of Deseret. Capital: Salt Lake City. Literally just Utah but a Mormon theocracy. Peninsula *The Southwestern Republic. Capital: Phoenix. Consists of the States of Arizona and New Mexico. Is officially bilingual between English and Spanish. *The Independent City of Columbia. Capital: Washington. Consists of Washington D.C and its suburbs in Virginia and Maryland. Claimed by the CSA thought not as intensely as Missouri, annexation of Columbia is kind of a best case scenario thing. Didn't join the new USA out of anger at its lack of representation in the old country. Still uses the old US state capitol to hold its congress, it's just more empty now. *The Republic of Nevada. Capital: Carson City. Consists of the old state of Nevada. One of the most liberal of the new countries. May join California at some point. *The Territory of Alaska. Capital: Fairbanks. Consists of the state of Alaska. Is a part of Canada after accepting its offer to join the federation. *The Kingdom of Hawaii. Capital: Honolulu. The dissolution of the USA lead to a reestablishing of the monarchy from exile. Is trying to join the Commonwealth. All of the counties are a part of the Pan North American Council, a new organisation that fosters cooperation between the parts of the former USA and Canada. Only the NUSA has taken the old US's UN seat and veto, the rest had to re-apply. What do you think? Non luget impii. (talk) 19:50, May 20, 2017 (UTC) I think thats very complicated and idk its pretty cool Also should i delete all opinionated things on the wiki like people rated Winters night and said a movie sucked. Or should both of us rate all the houses based on the concept or what? I said Skyline sucked, and that's because it did. The page is only vaguely related to HHN or not anyway so it needs to be deleted, if you think it would be appropriate. The opinions could be deleted, though it is just one example of a big problem for the wiki: the lack of consistency between what is covered by each article. Not saying we need a templated for all pages like the DCComic Extended Universe Wiki, just a sort of style guide. Wait what im comfused One of the main issues with the wiki is that there is a large amount of difference between what each page covers, the receptions being a part of that. True also i heard about what happened in manchester sorry Thanks. No one I know was caught in it, but it's still tragic. So what should we do about the options, and the inconsistenty within the articles? Idk do we delete some things like instead of legacy put trivia and add trivia to everything And get rid of the opinions? Okay. The only think to worry and there is the Orfanage: Ashes to Ashes page, where some of the details of the article are in the review. Ok also is there any other easier way to chat here or no?Luigi18512 (talk) 02:01, May 24, 2017 (UTC) Also sorry for these new pages lacking most things.Luigi18512 (talk) 03:16, May 24, 2017 (UTC) That's okay. Fandom Powered By Wikia actually recommends creating a bunch of almost empty pages when you start a wiki. All the page need now would be infoboxes and navigation templates, which I could do and descriptions of what was inside the houses, which you can do and I could do by watching house walk throughs on YouTube. Sounds like a plan. What times are you most active. in BST (British Summer Time)? Just so we can coodinate activity. Non luget impii. (talk) 18:56, May 24, 2017 (UTC)\ Now is about the time i get back from school so..Luigi18512 (talk) 20:09, May 24, 2017 (UTC) It's around 9:20 UK time (BST) now, so around 4:20 your end? Yeee 420 but yes Im gonna ork on the disaster queue catagory which will be painful With or without the exclamation point? (!) Non luget impii. (talk) 20:24, May 24, 2017 (UTC) What do you mean? Disaster! Queue That wxclamation mark. Non luget impii. (talk) 20:27, May 24, 2017 (UTC) Oh i didnt add that That's okay. I find it weird myself. Non luget impii. (talk) 20:30, May 24, 2017 (UTC) Ok also sorry for late reponseLuigi18512 (talk) 20:58, May 24, 2017 (UTC) What have you been doing? Non luget impii. (talk) 21:00, May 24, 2017 (UTC) My dad needed to use the computer. uigi18512 (talk) 21:04, May 24, 2017 (UTC) Fair enough. I may disappear at anytime needing to go to bed. In that case, you must continue our work on the wiki. Remember this: our goal is not to judge the merit of each HHN event, but to simply record what was at each of them for future HHN fans. There is no room for personal bias on the main page. Keep up the good work! Non luget impii. (talk) 21:08, May 24, 2017 (UTC) Ok ThxLuigi18512 (talk) 21:11, May 24, 2017 (UTC) Just doing my (voluntay) job. 21:13, May 24, 2017 (UTC)Non luget impii. (talk) Is there any easier was to talk here or no?Luigi18512 (talk) 21:27, May 24, 2017 (UTC) As in what? Idk Luigi18512 (talk) 21:27, May 24, 2017 (UTC) Then why bring it up? I don't have any recomendations. Non luget impii. (talk) 21:29, May 24, 2017 (UTC) I really dont know Yay someone else edited something :D Also isnt ashes to ashes dust to dust what you say at a funeral and the Caretaker is the funeral director and who is a girl related to the caretaker. CIndy Would Scary Tales be an original house? The ifrits newest tweet mentions Scarecrow ( like Nathaniel Crowe) and it says it may not be the icon youre thinking of. Scary Tales would be an original house, as it isn't based on a film or TV show. Public domain sources appear to count as original. I have just added an infobox and/or navigation template to every page you've created in the past 12 days. You're welcome. Thanks XD I think theres something wrong with the wiki... Umm I hope its just me that is experiencing difficulties... My phoneworks tho And now its working again... That was weird XD What happened! Nothing bad. ANother guy edited again :D That 'another guy', is the only other admin on the wiki apart from us. I don't know how he will react to seeing the wiki like this, given that I changed the whole colour sceam of it. When you write an article on the wiki, the first time the title is mentioned it is in bold. Like this. For future reference. Non luget impii. (talk) 14:56, May 27, 2017 (UTC) Ok. Ive made 1313 edits at the time im writing this XD ''' '1440. You have done well, my apprentice. Just don't kill me and take my place. Please? I wont kill you XD I'm just gonna hurt you really, really badly. Winky emoji. DUN DUN DUUUUUUNNNNN Is it weird that i actually remember disliking the Forsaken? I just think the article is well writen. Any objections? Non luget impii. (talk) 16:09, May 27, 2017 (UTC) No i think its good as well.Luigi18512 (talk) 16:10, May 27, 2017 (UTC) Okay then. Non luget impii. (talk) 16:11, May 27, 2017 (UTC) Should I rename the HHN Hollywood event pages after the years? Non luget impii. (talk) 16:25, May 27, 2017 (UTC) Sure Done. Non luget impii. (talk) 19:18, May 27, 2017 (UTC) What are your house predictions? I don't really have any predictions. I usually just go along with the current speculation. Non luget impii. (talk) 19:45, May 27, 2017 (UTC) Oh XD Your predictions? Idk Saw a Catacombs/ GOthic crossover Alien Covenant (prob not cause disney) I dont think Walking Dead is coming back cause last year felt like a finale house cause it had all the seasons Okay. Did you know that The Ring was distributed by Dreamworks. (Yes that'' Dreamworks) No XD Btw Gorewood Forest was not a scarezone. Someone probably confused it with Cementary Mines Maybe. In bed now so no more serious editing because on IPad, you can't nightlight stuff to link or whatever. So... Ok bye :P Another guy added a pic :D the wiki is getting more active I added us to the contributers part of the main page. Also do you think there should be pages about us or no? What did you have in mind? Idk like a contributers page and stuff about them. Could it be seen as self indulgent though? Wikia is about community after all. But if you feel it would be right, go ahead. Non luget impii. (talk) 12:59, May 28, 2017 (UTC) You make a good point about it being self indulgent so i prob wont. We bite our tails, from back to head Riddles change with the rising tide Forgotten, buried, left for dead A Queen, a serpent, and a Bride. Mummy tie-in? Thats what i thought when i saw that post but for Bride I thought of Frankenstein so i thought of some classic horror movie that it could be and whats better than the Mummy which is coming out this year. This isnt the first time Hhn did this in 2009 they had the Wolfman house. And Dracula Untold at 2014. Let's just hope it's a good movie tie-in. I didnt mind Dracula Untold. It definantly wasnt the worst house of the year -cough- -cough- Dusk Till Dawn -cough- -cough- Which house is your least fav? Of all time? (I've never been, so it would be a vague opinion) P.S Why have you not en editing as frequently? Sunday i went to universal ,onday was my rest day and today i had school Okay. I'm on a week off now, so I'll probably get to doing more editing at some point. Ok i gots school today but after that its summer I get off school for summer in July! Non luget impii. (talk) 14:56, May 31, 2017 (UTC) XD im officially on Summer break. Now to find out what i can do... When do you go back? Non luget impii. (talk) 19:59, May 31, 2017 (UTC) Late Luigi18512 (talk) 23:18, May 31, 2017 (UTC)August Did the Ifrit reaveal the voodoo queen to have to do something with this years hhn no wait i just realized she was but then liscensing happened R.I.P voodoo queen 2014-2017 D;Luigi18512 (talk) 01:30, June 2, 2017 (UTC) Also in Manchester its my birthday :D Also they show Uma Thurman from kill Bill as the bride. She had two husbands one was in The Purge and the other was in Hannibal... And in Hannibal his character was left for dead to be eaten by boars......Luigi18512 (talk) 01:36, June 2, 2017 (UTC) Snake Queen= Anaconda house or Snakes on a Plane.... We are in trouble... or it could be serpent and the rainbow made by Wes Craven and one of the characters had a nightmare about being buried.... Luigi18512 (talk) 01:46, June 2, 2017 (UTC) I'm thinking the house/scare-zone is either based on the new Munny movie, or a Tarantino movie as he both directed Kill Bill and wrote From Dudk 'Till Dawn, which has a lot to do with snakes. Non luget impii. (talk) 07:49, June 2, 2017 (UTC) Do you think we should split the Bloody Mary page up? It's the longest page on the wiki and concists mostly of transripts of her diary entries and audio recordings. Non luget impii. (talk) 14:24, June 3, 2017 (UTC) Idk it is pretty long XD Also when i looked at the Ifrits new tweet it says its easy and it says Get Out maybe that movie will be a house.Luigi18512 (talk) 17:56, June 3, 2017 (UTC) I was maybe thinking of making a seperate HHN:RoF back story page to put all the stuff that's not directly related to the character of Bloody Mary on. Non luget impii. (talk) 17:55, June 3, 2017 (UTC) Yea that sounds good. Would you like to write somthing on her personality or somthing if I do that? Non luget impii. (talk) 17:59, June 3, 2017 (UTC) Idk i dont know that much about her Okay. I'll do it. You can do clean up later. Non luget impii. (talk) 18:40, June 3, 2017 (UTC) Kk also we are so close to 666 pages >:)Luigi18512 (talk) 18:57, June 3, 2017 (UTC) 666 pages MUAHAHAHA Do you like it? (P.S Deleting the stuff from the Bloody Mary page literally crashed my laptop) Non luget impii. (talk) 19:23, June 3, 2017 (UTC) Yes and XDLuigi18512 (talk) 01:12, June 4, 2017 (UTC) Should the 1985/6 event in Hollywood be counted as a Halloween Horror Nights event? Non luget impii. (talk) 12:52, June 4, 2017 (UTC) They were events werent they? Luigi18512 (talk) 20:15, June 4, 2017 (UTC) Also I found out that my dad went to Fright Nights There was only the Terror Tram thought. There is also very little information about it. It's because I want to make an Hollywood event template, similar to the one Orlando has currently got. Non luget impii. (talk) 22:01, June 4, 2017 (UTC) Ok do it i guessLuigi18512 (talk) 00:50, June 5, 2017 (UTC) The HHN wiki should have a youtube channel XDLuigi18512 (talk) 06:44, June 6, 2017 (UTC) That was a joke btw if you didnt guess. The HHN Orlando website has been updated. It now stinks of Cindy being icon. Pumped! Non luget impii. (talk) 16:07, June 7, 2017 (UTC) Should the Hollywood events be formatted like this: (Halloween Horror Nights 2019) or this: (Halloween Horror Nights 2019 (Hollywood))? I think the second one. Also now im glad that i can predict stuff Also your time has come was said by the Caretaker but now all of our times have come.... Cindy has taken over her fathers work or something. Im excited fo CIndy cause shes the same legion as BloodengutzLuigi18512 (talk) 16:58, June 7, 2017 (UTC) Any problems with the wiki so far? Non luget impii. (talk) 17:00, June 7, 2017 (UTC) What do you think Cindy's icon house could be? Idk but also if you look closely at the skull i think it might be underwaterLuigi18512 (talk) 17:06, June 7, 2017 (UTC) Also the backround looks like Cats n combsLuigi18512 (talk) 17:12, June 7, 2017 (UTC) The roses do appear to be in water from the looks of things. What could that mean? Non luget impii. (talk) 17:55, June 7, 2017 (UTC) Yea at first glance the water looks like dew... I hop update will come soon. Luigi18512 (talk) 21:03, June 7, 2017 (UTC) Wait what if its La LLrona????? She drowned her kids right????Luigi18512 (talk) 21:05, June 7, 2017 (UTC) That would be a weird pick for icon, a creature from Latin American folklore. I'm hoping it's either Cindy or Lady Death from Singapore but La Llrona would be a good choice. Non luget impii. (talk) 21:09, June 7, 2017 (UTC) Oh yea Lady Death could be a thing but we didnt walk her streets twice. I guess we didnt walk La LLronas either. But Cindy was supposed to be icon in 2 seperate years 2002 and 2010.Luigi18512 (talk) 21:13, June 7, 2017 (UTC) And doesnt Lady Death have roses in her hair????Luigi18512 (talk) 21:14, June 7, 2017 (UTC) Maybe she is Cindys mom since death is the Caretaker Dun Dun DUUUUUUNNNNNLuigi18512 (talk) 21:15, June 7, 2017 (UTC) Funnnnn Non luget impii. (talk) 21:26, June 7, 2017 (UTC) hopefully the video will slowly change as the months go on. Non luget impii. (talk) 21:27, June 7, 2017 (UTC) Yea im going either Cindy of Lady death or La LlronaLuigi18512 (talk) 00:52, June 8, 2017 (UTC) I would like to see a year where an icon is killing off all the icons of past years and you have to igure out who the killer is who turns out to be that years icon. Probably wont happen because it would piss people off that their fav icon is dead.Luigi18512 (talk) 05:41, June 8, 2017 (UTC) Aren't half of them allready dead? Non luget impii. (talk) 06:17, June 8, 2017 (UTC) True... Crap then the alive ones die like Director and StorytellerLuigi18512 (talk) 06:23, June 8, 2017 (UTC) I thought last year was the worst year that i went to tht i could remember so i hope that they can make up for it this year and so far i already think the line up is betterLuigi18512 (talk) 06:25, June 8, 2017 (UTC) 9 houses confirmed as wellLuigi18512 (talk) 20:28, June 8, 2017 (UTC) I'm going away tomorrow, and won't be back until Sunday. So probably only minor updates. Should I remove the thing about AHS at Hollywod 2017, because it hasn't been officially announced yet? Non luget impii. (talk) 20:47, June 8, 2017 (UTC) Idk sure???Luigi18512 (talk) 20:55, June 8, 2017 (UTC) A recent edit on the Halloween Horror Nights Hollywood 2017 added a bit about AHS although it has not yet been anounced by that coast. Non luget impii. (talk) 21:03, June 8, 2017 (UTC) Oh yea then i guess delete itLuigi18512 (talk) 21:07, June 8, 2017 (UTC) Btw i was the fandom user that updated the Usher cause i forgot to log inLuigi18512 (talk) 04:18, June 11, 2017 (UTC) Finally Hollywood announced Ahs Luigi18512 (talk) 20:41, June 15, 2017 (UTC) Do you think that means the leaked roster is right? Non luget impii. (talk) 21:06, June 15, 2017 (UTC) I hope i really want to go in a Saw houseLuigi18512 (talk) 04:05, June 16, 2017 (UTC) I thought Welcome to Silent Hill was absed off of the movie not the game.Luigi18512 (talk) 11:56, June 18, 2017 (UTC) I believe it was sort of based of both, with elements from each. It was made to cash in on the movie however. Non luget impii. (talk) 07:27, June 18, 2017 (UTC) I guess it could have been Luigi18512 (talk) 11:56, June 18, 2017 (UTC) The tags are Halloween Horror Nights 21 and Halloween Horror Nights 22. The official event titles are used on the wiki. (Except for HHN Hollywood that doesn't name the event). Non luget impii. (talk) 21:19, June 19, 2017 (UTC) What do you mean? Are you talking about the catagories?Luigi18512 (talk) 00:26, June 20, 2017 (UTC) Catagories, tags, same thing really. As those were the names used in offica; marketing and premotion of the events, they should be catagorised under those names. Non luget impii. (talk) 06:10, June 20, 2017 (UTC) Ok so i should add all the things from hhn XXI into the Hhn 21 catagory?Luigi18512 (talk) 21:37, June 20, 2017 (UTC) That would be very useful. Go ahead. Non luget impii. (talk) 21:17, June 20, 2017 (UTC) Should I get rid of everything in the XXI catagory and remove them from that catagory?Luigi18512 (talk) 21:37, June 20, 2017 (UTC) HHN is teasing us again the website changed. Now our time is deadly close. Im excited!Luigi18512 (talk) 06:21, June 23, 2017 (UTC) Something big is coming soon, they wouldn't update the website otherwise. Do you think this year could be like Singapore, with multiple icons! Non luget impii. (talk) 05:57, June 23, 2017 (UTC) They did it before for the Sweet 16. What if they do something like that but feature all the icons that were not featured in the Sweet 16 like The Usher, Lady Luck, CIndy and ChanceLuigi18512 (talk) 07:05, June 23, 2017 (UTC) Wouldn't they save that for the 30th year in 2020? I'm kind of leaning towards. Duel Cindy, Caretaker year. Non luget impii. (talk) 06:25, June 23, 2017 (UTC) That would be cool but i would like it better if the used the Terra Queen for 2020 because of her 15 year cycleLuigi18512 (talk) 07:05, June 23, 2017 (UTC) I think the wiki needs a 'manual of style', that would say what headings and content to inculde on pages about houses, scarezones, characters ect. Thoughts? Non luget impii. (talk) 16:03, June 25, 2017 (UTC) I think we should too. Houses and scarezones should have at least the description and location and trivia and facade if possible and characters should have backstories and things like that.Luigi18512 (talk) 20:41, June 25, 2017 (UTC) Could you make your own list of the various headings that should be on a page? I'll make one as well and we will compare. Chance's page is around 70% quotes. That's just wrong. Maze: #Infobox #introduction paragraph (Name of house, location, theme etc.) #Offical description (off map or website) #description of facade #walkthrough of the maze (in past tense preferably) #List of scareactors #Trivia #links #year template #Tags Scare-zone: #Infobox #introduction paragraph #Offical description #Description of scare-zone (layout, set pieces, large props) #List of scareactors #Trivia #Links #Year template #Tags Characters: #Introduction paragraph #Backstory #Personality #Appearences at HHN events #Quotes #Trivia #Event templates #Tags Non luget impii. (talk) 16:58, June 26, 2017 (UTC) I cant think of anything else.Luigi18512 (talk) 20:08, June 26, 2017 (UTC) So you think it's a good system? Non luget impii. (talk) 20:56, June 26, 2017 (UTC) Yea. Also i saw somewhere that the next update might be on wendsday.Luigi18512 (talk) 23:12, June 26, 2017 (UTC) Universal is asking for Women that look childlike for scareacting auditions :)Luigi18512 (talk) 20:32, June 28, 2017 (UTC) The time is near, so near it's sturing the blood in their veins! For real though, Im thinking what if were all right? What if there are multiple icons this year and theiy are four ones that have been speculated? Namely: Cindy, The Caretaker, the Vodoo Queen and Lady Death? Non luget impii. (talk) 20:54, June 28, 2017 (UTC) I've got one now. Non luget impii. (talk) 19:55, June 30, 2017 (UTC) Got what?Luigi18512 (talk) 20:00, June 30, 2017 (UTC) An email from Halloween Horror Nights. Have you seen the new website? Non luget impii. (talk) 22:18, June 30, 2017 (UTC) Yea are you gonna give them your soul? I already did XDLuigi18512 (talk) 00:36, July 1, 2017 (UTC) Me too. The problem is that, the form to give them your soul only accepts 5 digits zip/post codes. Mine happens to be 6. Managed to get onto the next thing regardless, but it's weird. Non luget impii. (talk) 06:38, July 1, 2017 (UTC) Did you see the ifrits tweet about Field of Screams? Do you think he confirmed a sequel or somethingLuigi18512 (talk) 20:24, July 1, 2017 (UTC) What do you think of my job with Hollywood so far? Non luget impii. (talk) 18:16, July 3, 2017 (UTC) Your doing good i guess i dont know much about HollywoodLuigi18512 (talk) 18:21, July 3, 2017 (UTC) I was mentioned in Dr. Jimmy's latest video! Also, the hard part of events outside of Orlando is that their isn't a comprehensive list of house locations and that's an integral part of an infobox.. .(Before you say anythinhg, yes we do have a partial list of house locatios for HHN Singapore that hasn't been updated since III (2013)) Non luget impii. (talk) 18:29, July 3, 2017 (UTC) His last vid was hhn 25 history pt 5 and i watched it and didnt hear your name. Did you mean the one before that.Luigi18512 (talk) 06:47, July 4, 2017 (UTC) The fandom user that edited Jack the Clown under the heading that says his appearence he wrote Hes a Badass at the end XD.Luigi18512 (talk) 06:47, July 4, 2017 (UTC) The video before that, the one about recent HHN news (Roanoke, Soul Collectors etc..) I'm the George that he mentions in the part about twitter. And I'm not a lawyer. Non luget impii. (talk) 16:30, July 4, 2017 (UTC) Oh XD Good Job. Do you think there will be an icon?Luigi18512 (talk) 22:18, July 4, 2017 (UTC) I think it's around a 50-50 chance we do or don't have an icon. It's all down to what we learn in the next few weeks off the Soul Collectors portion of the website. Non luget impii. (talk) 06:07, July 5, 2017 (UTC) I hope theres an icon and hopefully there are multipleLuigi18512 (talk) 07:54, July 5, 2017 (UTC) If you read the ifrits latest tweets hes been talking about something about clones on the plaza of the stars. What do you think the clones can be. I personally think its star wars XD. The rumour map says its the icon scarezone. The icon is emporer palpitine and hes taking up soul collecting. Elite soul collectors is the sith army. DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUNLuigi18512 (talk) 09:51, July 11, 2017 (UTC) Also when you customize badges can you customize your own or can you only customize all the badges on the wiki. And how do we edit the boxes that list the houses scarezones etc. for the event. I want to change the all nite die in so it actually goes there.Luigi18512 (talk) 09:57, July 11, 2017 (UTC) You can create custom badges on each wiki, I think community central will have a tutorial on it. Which box are you talking about? Be specific. Non luget impii. (talk) 15:02, July 11, 2017 (UTC) I think its the template box idk what its called but its usually at the very bottom of the page. Fixed the link. Is it only the one for HHN13? Non luget impii. (talk) 06:13, July 12, 2017 (UTC) No for Hhn 25 the bill and ted link isnt working either. Also for hhn 23 for the walking dead no safe havenLuigi18512 (talk) 06:38, July 12, 2017 (UTC) I went to Islands of Adventure today and on the floor next to one of the seats in one of the shows i found a bunch of coins with Jacks face on it that they threw of the Festival of the Dead ParadeLuigi18512 (talk) 03:09, July 15, 2017 (UTC) That's random, did you take them home? Non luget impii. (talk) 08:34, July 15, 2017 (UTC) Yea. I think they came from a treasure chest prop that was next to my seat and i think some coins fell.Luigi18512 (talk) 20:35, July 15, 2017 (UTC) Also should setting be in the list of parts of a maze page?Luigi18512 (talk) 20:35, July 15, 2017 (UTC) What would the settings include? Non luget impii. (talk) 20:50, July 15, 2017 (UTC) The setting/settings of the house like in Avp it says the setting is a bio research facility. For H.R Bloodengutz you can do all the settings for the holidays like for Valentines Day a High School and xmas Santas Workshop.Luigi18512 (talk) 11:53, July 16, 2017 (UTC) Go ahead. That would be cool. Non luget impii. (talk) 14:13, July 16, 2017 (UTC) OkLuigi18512 (talk) 15:06, July 16, 2017 (UTC) R.I.P George Romero ;-;Luigi18512 (talk) 12:16, July 17, 2017 (UTC) Also should i put all of Jason and Freddys known victims on their pages or no?Luigi18512 (talk) 15:35, July 17, 2017 (UTC) Would that be related to Halloween Horror Nights? Non luget impii. (talk) 17:09, July 17, 2017 (UTC) Ok i wont thenLuigi18512 (talk) 17:44, July 17, 2017 (UTC) All the articles should at least have somthing to do with Halloween Horror Nights. Non luget impii. (talk) 19:21, July 17, 2017 (UTC) okLuigi18512 (talk) 21:55, July 17, 2017 (UTC Did the ifrit just confirm Ash vs. Evil Dead and Trick R TreatLuigi18512 (talk) 22:14, July 17, 2017 (UTC) Are you going to HHN27? Non luget impii. (talk) 17:18, July 22, 2017 (UTC) Yea well unless i get an F which i higly dought so probablyLuigi18512 (talk) 19:56, July 22, 2017 (UTC) Just because, I need you to report on the contents of each of the houses so their pages will be complete. Could you do that when the time comes? Non luget impii. (talk) 19:59, July 22, 2017 (UTC) Yea. I get frequent fear plus and express pass so i will go enough days to memorize each house room for roomLuigi18512 (talk) 21:22, July 22, 2017 (UTC) Thank you. That will be a great help to the wiki! Non luget impii. (talk) 22:44, July 22, 2017 (UTC) NpLuigi18512 (talk) 23:23, July 22, 2017 (UTC) Also i dont think Asylum in wonderland 3D should be a stub anymoreLuigi18512 (talk) 00:17, July 23, 2017 (UTC) It shouldn't be.I'll fix it. Non luget impii. (talk) 09:40, July 23, 2017 (UTC) I just realized HHN is less than 2 months away and the havent released the icon yet and have only announced two houses. By July 23rd last year we already knew 4 or 5 housesLuigi18512 (talk) 12:01, July 23, 2017 (UTC) I found Boris Shusters office at universal todayLuigi18512 (talk) 03:05, July 24, 2017 (UTC) Neet. How much do you know about HHN Singapore? Non luget impii. (talk) 07:06, July 24, 2017 (UTC) Not that much :/Luigi18512 (talk) 14:04, July 24, 2017 (UTC) Just wondering. Have you read any of my work on those pages? Do you feel the content needs references? Non luget impii. (talk) 16:10, July 24, 2017 (UTC) I accidentally reverted that edit. My bad. Non luget impii. (talk) 22:25, July 24, 2017 (UTC) What edit?Luigi18512 (talk) 00:13, July 25, 2017 (UTC) If you could go into any Hhn orlando house which would it be?Luigi18512 (talk) 22:16, July 25, 2017 (UTC) That's a very hard question. Maybe 25 Years of Monsters and Mayhem. Or Reflections of Fear (not because it was good). Non luget impii. (talk) 05:11, July 26, 2017 (UTC) 25 years was a good house and i dont remember if i was in Reflections of Fear or not. Prob Not.Luigi18512 (talk) 15:39, July 26, 2017 (UTC) Also 25 years is on youtubeLuigi18512 (talk) 16:17, July 26, 2017 (UTC) Ok. Your opinion on the references for Singapore, please. Non luget impii. (talk) 16:20, July 26, 2017 (UTC) I guess theyre goodLuigi18512 (talk) 16:28, July 26, 2017 (UTC) Do you think it's a good idea for the lesser known events? Non luget impii. (talk) 18:26, July 26, 2017 (UTC) Yea i guesssLuigi18512 (talk) 21:16, July 26, 2017 (UTC) OMG Finally a house Reveal. It has been so long :D:D:D:D:D:D:DLuigi18512 (talk) 17:23, July 27, 2017 (UTC) 1/3 of all the Orlando houses have been revealed and 3/7 houses have been revealed for Hollywood!. I have two questions: one. do you think the wiki should cover Halloween Horror Nights Japan? And two, do you think I'm over doing it with the references on the Halloween Horror Nights 27 page? Non luget impii. (talk) 17:31, July 27, 2017 (UTC) 1. Yea 2, Idk Also they replace the enter page for soul collectors with Pardon our dust and cobwebs.Luigi18512 (talk) 22:33, July 27, 2017 (UTC) I'll look into the sources concerning HHN Japan. From what I've heard, it's absolutely insane compared to the American events and even Singapore. I'm hoping that we get a reveal of the original content even earlier then Thursday. Ps, I'm attending Manchester Comic Con on Saturday. Non luget impii. (talk) 22:56, July 27, 2017 (UTC) Cool. Starting to look like there will not be an icon :/Luigi18512 (talk) 23:15, July 27, 2017 (UTC) The update allows you to enter postcodes more than 5 digits in lenght! I'm so happy! Mine is 5. I can finally get Universal to send me wierd stuff in the post! Non luget impii. (talk) 22:22, July 28, 2017 (UTC) I dont think anyone got anything yet... cause i didnt get one yetLuigi18512 (talk) 23:55, July 28, 2017 (UTC) How was Comic Con?Luigi18512 (talk) 03:35, July 30, 2017 (UTC) It was fun, but I didn't get much. I only bought: the Summer Convention Exclusive Red She-Hulk Funko Pop figure, Volume 1 of DC Rebirth Suicide Squad and a bottle of Coca-Cola made to look like Nuka-Cola from Fallout. Non luget impii. (talk) 09:47, July 30, 2017 (UTC) Have you ever been to Universal Orlando?Luigi18512 (talk) 15:46, July 30, 2017 (UTC) I have only ever been to two places in the United States: I went to New York City a few years ago for Christmas, and I went to Seattle when I was much younger to vist my aunt who lives over there. So no. I am going to California and Las Vegas in about two weeks time, Universal and Disneyland include, so.. Non luget impii. (talk) 19:12, July 30, 2017 (UTC) OkLuigi18512 (talk) 03:43, July 31, 2017 (UTC)